Die Klassenfahrt
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Bevor Haruka und Michiru die Schule beenden, geht es noch auf eine Klassenfahrt nach Okinawa. Nicht nur, dass Haruka den begleitenden Lehrer nicht ausstehen kann und es kein Zweibettzimmer für die Mädchen gibt, keiner ihrer Mitschüler weiß, dass die beide
1. Default Chapter

Hi People! Tja, nachdem ich in letzter Zeit ein bisschen arg auf den ernsten Fics herumgehackt habe, ist hier mal wieder etwas leichtes für zwischendurch (vor dem Essen, nach dem Essen, und dabei ^_-). Diese Werbung ist echt ansteckend... am besten gefällt mir momentan "Süß, aber auch ein bisschen herb- Haruka" ^ ^(hey, es sind nur zwei Buchstaben!).  
  
Da man mich jetzt auch dazu genötigt hat, an der Abschlussfahrt Ende März teilzunehmen, kam mir der Gedanke, Haruka und Michiru auch dadurch zu schleusen... nur, dass sie nicht so wie ich im Zillertal Ski fahren müssen und 7 Tage in 'ner Hütte ohne Zivilisation und Telefon eingesperrt sind *horrorszenarioausmal* Ich werd's überleben; im Notfall saufe ich mich zu- wollt ihr eure Yuki retten, schickt Alkohol und Zigaretten *g* Okay, das reicht jetzt echt (ich sollte Werbetexter werden)!  
  
Mehr gibt's nicht zu sagen, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Mails wie an skygoddess@gmx.net ; ich freue mich immer über Post! Yukio  
  
2003/02/07, 22:18  
  
Die Klassenfahrt- Teil I- Aufbruch  
  
I  
  
Michiru kritzelte gedankenverloren auf ihrem Hausaufgabenheft herum. Nur noch diese eine Japanischstunde und dann war endlich Mittagspause. Danach war der Kunst-Kurs, auf den sie sich die ganze Woche gefreut hatte und mit dem jedes Mal das Wochenende eingeläutet wurde, an der Reihe...  
  
"Michi, willst du nicht mal dein Buch rausholen?" Haruka legte ihr das Japanischbuch auf den Tisch und setzte sich breitbeinig auf ihren Stuhl neben ihre Freundin, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass die Blonde auf der neuen Oberschule, zu der sie nachdem die Mugen-Schule zerstört und sie Hotaru aufgezogen hatten, gewechselt waren, die Mädchenuniform tragen musste. Auch wenn es schon Mitte September war und sie Ende März von der Schule abgehen würden, hatte Haruka sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie in einem Rock nicht die selbe Bewegungsfreiheit hatte wie in einer Hose.  
  
"Haruka, bitte..." "Was denn?" "Du trägst einen Rock..." "Ooops..."  
  
Verlegen setze sich die Angesprochene betont kerzengerade hin. "So steif musst du auch nicht sitzen..."  
  
"Dieses blöde Ding ist doch..." Michiru lächelte und schlug ihr Buch auf. "Hör' auf, dich aufzuregen, du hast es doch bald hinter dir!" "Ich zieh das Teil gleich aus!"  
  
Die Grünhaarige gab ihrer Freundin einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. "Das erledige ich schon nach der Schule..."  
  
"Konnichi Wa Minna-san!" Die beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Tomohisa-san, der Japanisch- und Klassenlehrer der 12. Klasse, bereits den Raum betreten hatte. Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann Anfang 30 und somit einer der jüngsten und beliebtesten Lehrer der Schule. Seine schwarze Locken fielen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht, so dass er eher wie ein Schüler als wie der Pädagoge aussah, der er war. Bei den Jungen hatte als Sportlehrer Pluspunkte gesammelt, während die Mädchen ihn vor allem wegen seiner körperlichen Attribute anhimmelten.  
  
Trotz allem konnte er sich sehr wohl durchsetzen und hatte einen beißenden Humor- womit er Haruka von jeher ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. Wozu sollte sie jetzt auch noch Kanji lernen, die sie wahrscheinlich nie brauchen würde? Zudem hatte er ihr nicht zugemutet, mit den "Männern", wie sich diese - in Harukas Augen- Schlappschwänze nannten, in einem Sportkurs zu sein, wobei doch auf der Hand lag, dass der Mädchenkurs für sie eine klare Unterforderung darstellte. Sie seufzte und wünschte sich zurück in die Mittelschule, als Elza noch in Japan gewesen war und eine wirkliche Konkurrenz darstellte. Nur noch ein paar Monate und niemand konnte ihr etwas vorschreiben, schon gar nicht, stundenlang still in einem Klassenzimmer zu sitzen. Geduld war nie Harukas Stärke gewesen und sie würde es auch nicht werden, selbst wenn sie noch einmal 12 Jahre die Schulbank drücken würde.  
  
"Wie ihr euch denken könnt", begann Tomohisa-sensei, "machen wir heute keinen Unterricht." Haruka jubelte innerlich; ihre Hausaufgaben lagen irgendwo halbfertig zu Hause herum.  
  
"Dafür besprechen wir noch einmal die Abschlussfahrt."  
  
Michiru blickte von ihrem Heft auf. Das ganze Jahr über hatte sie sich auf die 6-tägige Fahrt nach Okinawa gefreut und laut dem Wetterbericht von gestern schien es auf der subtropischen Insel noch warm genug zu sein, um schwimmen gehen zu können... Sie träumte von endlosen, weißen Stränden, romantischen Sonnenuntergängen, dem tiefblauen Meer, von Haruka... und seufzte. Es war immerhin eine Klassenfahrt und sie würden kaum Zeit allein verbringen können.  
  
"Wir haben für die Jungs zwei 2er, ein 4er und ein 6er-Zimmer in der Jugendherberge reserviert, am besten regeln Sie selber, wer in welchem Zimmer untergebracht wird, ja? Die Damen..."  
  
Haruka und Michiru sahen sich verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln an. "...bekommen zwei 4er und ein 6er-Zimmer..." Ohne nachzudenken platzte Haruka heraus: "Was? Warum bekommen die Kerle Zweibettzimmer und wir nicht?"  
  
"Weil alle anderen Zimmer schon ausgebucht waren. Sie wissen aber, dass man sich vorher melden kann, Tenou-san?"  
  
"Hai hai...", murrte die Blonde. "Gut- außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie ein 2er-Zimmer brauchen werden, Kinder machen können Sie auch nach dem Abschluss..."  
  
Wie sie diesen Pauker hasste, und dann sollte sie auch noch 6 Tage mit ihm verbringen- am liebsten hätte Haruka sich von der Fahrt abgemeldet, aber Michiru wollte ja unbedingt nach Okinawa.  
  
Michiru hoffte, dass ihre Freundin nicht die ganze Fahrt über schlechte Laune haben würde- auch sie hätte ein Zimmer mit ihr allein bevorzugt, aber da ließ sich nun einmal nichts machen. Irgendwie mussten sie sich arrangieren. Als sie Haruka ansah, rollte diese entnervt mit den Augen zur Decke. "Komm schon, verderb' nicht alles!",flüsterte sie ihr zu, doch Haruka tat so, als würde sie nicht hinhören.  
  
Anschließend erzählte Tomohisa-san noch, dass im Gasthaus nur eingeschränkter Alkoholkonsum erlaubt war (Michiru atmete auf, Haruka konnte sich also nicht aus lauter Frust besaufen) und ging das Programm für die einzelnen Tage durch.  
  
Als es klingelte, nahm Michiru ihre Tasche und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter. "Komm schon, es sind nur 6 Tage!"  
  
Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, wie sie zu mehreren in der ganzen Schule verstreut waren, da es keine Cafeteria oder ähnliches gab und es zu kühl war, um draußen zu essen. Haruka fischte in der Tasche nach ihrem Bento.  
  
"Ich dreh' da durch..." "Man kann sich doch wirklich anderweitig beschäftigen, Ruka-chan..."  
  
"Ja sicher, mit diesen albernen Zicken oder den Machos... oder diesem albernen Schönling von Lehrer..."  
  
"Warum denn nicht. Versuche es doch wenigstens..."  
  
"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"  
  
"Haruka, Michiru!"  
  
Die beiden blickten auf und sahen, dass Usagi, Minako, Ami und Makoto vor ihnen standen. Haruka wusste, dass es an der Situation nichts ändern würde, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über ihren Mißmut zu Schau stellen würde und bemühte sich, freundlich zu wirken.  
  
"Hallo Mondgesicht!" "Können wir uns zu euch setzen?"  
  
"Natürlich." Michiru lächelte und rückte ein Stück näher an Haruka, so dass die Mädchen sich auch hinsetzten konnten.  
  
"Ihr fahrt doch auf Klassenfahrt, oder?", warf Minako nach einer Weile ein. "Am Montag, warum?" Haruka stocherte mit ihren Stäbchen im Essen herum, während Michiru sich um eine anständige Konversation bemühte.  
  
"Weil Tomohisa-sensei nächste Woche weg ist und deswegen meine Volleyball- AG ausfällt."  
  
"Was? Du hast diesen tollen Kerl als Volleyball-Lehrer, Minako? Der, der aussieht wie mein..." "Sag mal Mako, was für ein Allerweltsgesicht hat dein Ex-Freund eigentlich? Oder erinnerst du dich gar nicht mehr an ihn und denkst bei jedem gutaussehenden Typ an ihn?" Makoto sah Haruka verblüfft an. "Also..." "Jaja, ist schon klar. Guck mal-" Haruka nickte mit dem Kopf in die Ecke, in der einige Mädchen standen und tratschten. "Seht ihr die eine da, die hat zwei Beine, Augen, Arme, Füße, Haare, und... wow, irgendwie erinnert die mich an Makoto... diese Mädchen, die sehen sich ja aber auch immer soooooo ähnlich...", neckte sie Makoto. "Haruka", zischte Michiru, die vermutete, dass Makoto noch tiefe Gefühle für ihren Ex-Freund hatte und befürchtete, dass sie Harukas Kommentar zu ernst nehmen könnte, auch wenn sie selbst am liebsten gelacht hätte. "Ist schon gut, das ist bei mir wirklich zu einer Floskel geworden...", warf Makoto lachend ein.  
  
"Wir waren bei dem Lehrer, könnt ihr nicht mal beim Punkt bleiben?",meinte Ami. "Ja, der ist wirklich toll... ihr habt's gut, dass der mit euch fährt..." Bunny und Minako stiegen förmlich Herzchen in die Augen. Haruka seufzte. Warum schwärmten nur alle von diesem dämlichen Lehrer?!  
  
"Finde ich nicht, der ist doch..."  
  
"Du bist nur sauer, weil er dir beim letzten Test nur die halbe Punktzahl gegeben hat, Haruka!" "Bin ich nicht..."  
  
"Gib doch zu, dass er gut aussieht!",forderte Michiru. "Fängst du jetzt auch damit an?"  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest!" "Von diesem blöden..."  
  
"Tenou-san, könnte ich einen Moment mit Ihnen reden?"  
  
Haruka schreckte hoch- vor ihr stand Tomohisa-sensei. Reichte es nicht, dass sie gleich schon Sport bei ihm hatte?  
  
"Ja..." Zögernd sah sie zu Michiru. "Geh ruhig, die Pause ist sowieso gleich zu Ende, wir treffen uns dann nach der Schule am Parkplatz."  
  
"Mata Ne..."  
  
Die Mädchen winkten noch ihr noch einmal zu und wünschten ihr viel Spass auf der Klassenfahrt. Den musste sie sich wohl vor der Fahrt irgendwie in Form von Drogen kaufen, dachte Haruka, als sie dem Lehrer hinterherlief.  
  
"Worum geht es denn?" "Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn Sie trotzdem mitfahren würden..."  
  
"Trotz was?"  
  
Woher wusste er, dass sie keine Lust auf die Fahrt hatte?"  
  
"Ich bin doch nicht blind..."  
  
"Ich gebe zu, begeistert bin ich nicht,aber ich fahre natürlich mit." Ihr blieb ja auch keine andere Alternative als Stress mit Michiru.  
  
"Die Klasse weiß es nicht, oder?" Haruka schluckte. DAS meinte er. Sie schwieg. "Das mit Kaiou-san."  
  
Betreten starrte Haruka zu Boden. Jetzt machte er also einen auf Vertrauensperson. Nicht bei ihr, und erst recht nicht bei diesem Thema.  
  
"Ich muss noch meine Sporttasche holen", sprach's und joggte die Treppen hoch zur Klasse.  
  
Wenn er glaubte, sich so auch bei ihr beliebt zu machen, hatte er sich getäuscht. Wenigstens wusste Haruka jetzt, dass die Sticheleien, die er bei den anderen Schülern nie ernst meinte, bei ihr darauf basierten, dass er mehr über sie wusste, als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
II  
  
Es war Sonntag Nachmittag und die Outers saßen nach dem Essen am Wohnzimmertisch und tranken Tee.  
  
"Ich beneide euch, warum muss ich zur Schule gehen und ihr könnt euch amüsieren?" "Du kannst ja gerne an meiner Stelle mitfahren!"  
  
Setsuna war von der ganzen Sache weniger begeistert, da sie sich allein um Hotaru kümmern und auch noch arbeiten musste, denn obgleich Hotaru bald in die Mittelschule kommen würde und für ihr Alter sehr vernünftig war, nahm Setsuna ihre Aufsichtspflicht um einiges ernster als Haruka und Michiru- manchmal glaubte sie sogar, die einzige vernünftige im Haus zu sein und auch für die Wind- und Meeressenshi verantwortlich zu sein.  
  
"Sei nicht so pessimistisch, Haruka. Ich würde auch sofort nach Okinawa fahren, wenn ich könnte..."  
  
"Das wird nichts, Setsuna-chan, wir bekämen sowieso kein Doppelzimmer";neckte Michiru, die sich gern darüber lustig machte, dass Haruka sogar auf ihre Freundschaft mit Setsuna eifersüchtig war.  
  
"Du lässt aber auch nichts unversucht, um mich von diesem Trip zu überzeugen, Michi!"  
  
Michiru seufzte. Wie konnte eine einzelne Person nur so stur sein? Was war so schlimm daran, dass sie kein Zimmer zu zweit bekommen hatten?! Tomohisa-sensei hatte ohnehin ein zeitfüllendes Programm für die Fahrt entwickelt, so dass sie nicht viel Zeit allein hatten. Es waren doch nur diese paar Tage. Sie wusste, dass Haruka mit dem Klassenlehrer nicht gut klar kam; aber das war doch wirklich nicht tragisch.  
  
"Du musst doch sowieso mitfahren." Die Blonde seufzte. "Wie wahr."  
  
"Müsst ihr nicht langsam mal packen?" warf Setsuna ein. "Du hörst dich an, als wolltest du uns unbedingt loswerden." "Nicht wirklich. Habt ihr Hotaru schon vergessen?" "Ich bleibe gern zu Hause und kümmere mich um sie." "Haruka, komm..." Michiru verdreht die Augen.  
  
Die beiden standen auf und liefen Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, ließ Haruka sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Michiru suchte stillschweigend ihre Sachen heraus. Nach einer Viertelstunde brach sie das Schweigen.  
  
"Willst du nicht langsam anfangen zu packen?" "Muss ich?" "Jetzt hör' doch endlich, dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen." "Ich benehme mich nicht wie eines..."  
  
Die Langhaarige seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin auf Bett. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern durch die blonden Strähnen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verzog Haruka ihren Mund zu einen undefinierbaren Grinsen.  
  
Michirus Blick festigte sich. "Ich finde das wirklich nicht mehr lustig. Ein paar Tage werden dich schon nicht umbringen. Wir haben die Mission erfüllt. Und bald sind wir mit der Schule fertig. Dann sind wir frei, verstehst du das nicht?"  
  
"Warum können wir das nicht jetzt schon sein?" "Geduld ist nicht gerade eine deiner Tugenden..."  
  
Sie beugte sich über ihre Freundin und knabberte zärtlich an ihren Ohr, um sich mit ihren Lippen über die Wange bis zu denen der Blonden vor zu tasten. Diese erwiderte den Kuss und legte ihre Arme um die Hüften der Violinistin.  
  
Doch als sie schließlich versuchte, ihre Hand unter ihre Bluse zu schieben, sprang Michiru auf.  
  
"Du bist unfair!" "Ich lasse mich nur nicht so schnell ablenken wie gewisse andere Leute. Und jetzt fang' an zu packen. Wenn du fertig bist, machen wir weiter..."  
  
Nicht, dass Haruka nicht schon vorher ihre eigenes Verhalten in Frage gestellt hatte, aber wenn sie sich weiterhin benahm wie ein eingeschnapptes Kind, musste sie ernsthaften Streit mit Michiru riskieren. Und das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte.  
  
III  
  
"...und wenn du nicht auf Setsuna hörst, ruft sie uns an und wir kommen augenblicklich wieder zurück!" "Ich glaube nicht, dass es da Probleme geben wird, Haruka..."; warf Setsuna ein. "Das denke ich auch"; stimmt Michiru ihr zu.  
  
"Ist das jetzt die neue Masche, "Wir ekeln Haruka einfach raus, damit sie gern nach Okinawa fährt?" "Achte auf die Straße!!!"  
  
Es war kurz nach halb sieben morgens und die Outers waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Ein Teil der Klasse würde mit dem Bus kommen, einige würden sich bringen lassen und wiederum andere selbst hinfahren.  
  
Haruka machte sich Sorgen darum, dass Setsuna ihrem Wagen auf der Rückfahrt etwas antun würde, versuchte aber, die Angst um ihr "Baby" auf Hotaru zu transferieren, die, sofern sie ihre Augen aufhalten konnte, von Harukas plötzlicher Fürsorge peinlich berührt schien.  
  
"Aber ihr schickt mir eine Karte, ja?" "Die Karte wird später wieder in Tokyo ankommen als wir. Wenn wir einen Souvenir-Shop finden, werde ich ihn für dich plündern"; versicherte Michiru ihrer Ziehtochter.  
  
Die Klasse traf sich auf am Parkplatz am Osteingang der Flughafens. Dort warteten bereits Tomohisa-sensei und seine Kollegin Kataka-sensei, die Kunstlehrerin, sowie eine Gruppe von Schülern. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Klasse war bereits eingetroffen, als Haruka den Kofferraum öffnete und angesichts der fünf Taschen, die Michiru mitgenommen hatte, einen verzweifelten Seufzer ausstieß.  
  
"Setsuna, kannst du uns noch kurz tragen helfen?" "Kein Problem."  
  
"Ich will auch helfen!" rief Hotaru dazwischen.  
  
Schließlich war Haruka mit zwei von Michirus und ihrer eigenen Tasche, Setsuna mit ebenfalls mit zwei und Hotaru mit einer Tasche beladen, während Michiru sich damit vergnügte, ihre Handtasche und Harukas Rucksack zu tragen.  
  
Als Haruka aus zehn Metern Entfernung Tomohisa-sensei sah, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. "So schlimm sieht er doch gar nicht aus";flüsterte ihr Setsuna zu, die sich bereits einen Flirt anbahnen sah. "Warte nur ab..."  
  
"O hayo, Kaio-san, so ist's richtig, immer die Leute für sich arbeiten lassen." "O hayo, Tomohisa-sensei." Setsuna, Hotaru und Haruka erwiderten den Gruß. "Also, diese ist Dame ihre große Schwester, Kaioh-san?"  
  
Setsuna kniff die Augen zusammen. Langsam begann sie, Haruka zu verstehen. "Nein nein, meine Freundin, Meio Setsuna-san." "Und wo ist Tenou-san? Ach, wahrscheinlich beim Auto, wo sie doch so eine passionierte Rennfahrerin ist..."  
  
Haruka räusperte sich. Bisher hatte Tomohisa-san sie nur in Schuluniform oder Sportsachen gesehen. Jetzt trug sie eine dunkelblaue Jeans und die passende Jeansjacke, unter der sie ein schwarzes Hemd trug. Nichts ungewöhnliches, aber dieser Blindfisch erkannte sie anscheinend wirklich nicht. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass er fragte, ob sie Michirus Bruder sei.  
  
"Das bin ich, und deswegen habe ich auch nicht die geringste Intention, in den nächsten Tagen mit schaukelnden Bussen durch die Gegend kutschiert zu werden"; warf sie ein, nachdem sie die Taschen auf den Boden gestellt hatte.  
  
Verwundert sah Tomo-chan, wie ihn einige Schülerinnen heimlich nannten, der Blonden in die Augen.  
  
"Oh, Tenou-san, entschuldigen sie, ich habe sie wirklich nicht erkannt... originelles Styling..." "Aber die sieht doch immer so aus"; warf Hotaru, die sich sichtlich langweilte und sich fragte, warum man sie überhaupt mitgeschleppt hatte, ein.  
  
"Ach so, ich verstehe..."; er zwinkerte Haruka zu, die sich daraufhin bückte, um den Riemen einer Tasche zu einem strickähnlichen etwas zu drehen; "...und wer bist du, junge Dame?"  
  
Michiru sah Hotaru tadelnd an. "Tomoe Hotaru, ich bin die Tochter von Setsuna, Ha-" "Haha, ja, wir leben alle zusammen, damit wir uns das Haus leisten können"; schnitt Setsuna ihr das Wort ab. "Nun ja, wir werden jetzt wohl mal einchecken müssen... dann verabschiede dich mal von deinen Freundinnen, Hotaru-chan."  
  
Der Lehrer drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, um die Klasse zu versammeln und die Anwesenheit zu kontrollieren. Fünf Leute fehlten noch.  
  
"Was für ein Idiot, von wegen große Schwester",murmelte Setsuna. "Sage ich ja auch immer, aber keiner glaubt mir." "Das nächste Mal sollten wir uns aber darüber einigen, was wir den Leuten über unsere Familienverhältnisse erzählen."  
  
Michiru drückte Hotaru zum Abschied einen Kuss auf. "Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte die Kleine schuldbewusst. "Nicht wirklich. Mach uns keine Sorgen, ja?" "Versprochen. Aber ihr ruft uns mal an!"  
  
Schließlich umarmten Haruka und Michiru Setsuna und nahmen ihre- beziehungsweise größtenteils Michirus- Taschen, um sich zum Rest ihrer Klasse zu gesellen.  
  
"Das kann ja was werden...", murmelte Haruka vor sich hin. "Kopf hoch..."  
  
"Haruka-san?" -"Hattest du keine Zeit, was vernünftiges anzuziehen?"-"So willst du doch nicht wirklich wegfahren!" Das waren Gesprächsfetzen, die zu der Windsenshi hervor drangen. Sie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was jetzt hinter ihrem Rücken getratscht wurde.  
  
Die verwirrten Gesichter angesichts Harukas Kleidung nahmen überhand; schließlich wusste keiner wirklich, was sie mit Michiru verband und wer sie außerhalb der Schule waren.  
  
Langsam spürte auch Michiru, dass sie meilenweit von ihren Klassenkameraden entfernt waren.  
  
IV  
  
"Wenn wir gleich in Naha ankommen, wird uns direkt am Flughafen ein Bus erwarten, der uns zur Jugendherberge bringt. Nachdem Sie ihr Gepäck abgeholt haben, treffen wir uns am Meeting Point, um zusammen zum Bus zu laufen. Einverstanden?"  
  
Als Haruka sich nach zwei Stunden im Flugzeug gerade beruhigt hatte, musste dieses Scheusal von Lehrer natürlich quer durch das Flugzeug plärren und noch die anderen Fahrgäste belästigen. Warum nur konnten einige Mädchen dabei noch immer nicht den verliebten Blick in ihren Augen unterdrücken? Die Blonde schüttelte sich.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Ruka?"  
  
Michiru, die eine Weile geschlafen hatte, war ebenfalls aufgewacht. Ein leicht roter Schimmer auf ihren Wangen verriet, dass sie in der letzten Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte und noch immer nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen war.  
  
"Mh..." Gedankenverloren beugte Michiru sich zu ihrer Freundin, um sie zu küssen. Haruka wollte den Kuss erwidern, drehte jedoch schnell darauf den Kopf weg, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie nicht unter Fremden waren.  
  
"Was?" Verwundert sah Michiru ihre Freundin an. "Was wohl..." "Oh..." Haruka runzelte die Stirn. "Und du glaubst, dass geht sechs Tage lang gut?" "Wir werden ja sehen. Soll es denn unbedingt gut gehen?"  
  
Die Violinistin legte ihre Hand auf die ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Naja, wenn du willst, dass wir zum Gespräch der Klassenfahrt werden..." "Ich soll sechs Tage so tun, als sei ich deine beste Freundin?" "Was bleibt uns sonst übrig?" "Mit offenen Karten spielen?" "Und Tomohisa-sensei soll's auch wissen?"  
  
Die Blonde drückte ihre Hand. "Der weiß sowieso Bescheid." "Ach, daher..." "Was 'ach daher'?" "Deswegen magst du ihn nicht." "Gar nicht wahr!" "Wetten?"  
  
"Okay, ich gebe auf. Offene Karten?"  
  
"Wir müssen denen's ja nicht gerade unter die Nase halten. Benimm dich einfach ganz normal, das wird das Beste sein."  
  
Die Rennfahrerin nickte und erwiderte schließlich Michirus Kuss. Sicherlich gab es ein großes Publikum, doch das schien die beiden zu ignorieren.  
  
Oder war es einfach zu schockiert, um zu reagieren?  
  
V  
  
"Warum engagierst du nicht einfach einen Pagen?" Irgendwo zwischen vier Taschen lugten einige blonde Strähnen hervor.  
  
"Weil ich dich habe", triumphierte Michiru.  
  
"Ey Tenou, willst du auch was von mir tragen?" Yohji, der Anführer der "Männerclique", wie sich die Gruppe Achtzehnjähriger gern nannte, schlurfte mit seinen Anhängern an dem Pärchen vorbei.  
  
"Ach Yohji-san, was fällt dir ein, eine Dame so zu belästigen", säuselte Sho, ein kleiner, pummeliger Junge, der sich anscheinend für einen Gentleman hielt, nur weil er eine Tür öffnen und diese auch aufhalten konnte.  
  
"Ach was, Tenou ist doch 'n richtiger Mann, wie wir...", warf ein dritter ein.  
  
"Na das kann ja Spass geben",seufzte Michiru, die froh war, dass Haruka, an deren Stirn schon eine Ader anschwoll, gerade alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.  
  
"Oh ja, unglaublich..."  
  
Am Meeting Point angekommen, stellten sie fest, dass der Rest der Klasse schon auf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
"Gomen, wir haben ein bisschen länger gebraucht", säuselte Michiru. "Naja, das hätte ich bei dem Gepäck wohl auch." Tomohisa-sensei gesellte sich zu ihnen, als die Gruppe sich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
"Hören Sie mal, wenn es Probleme gibt wegen ähm, Sie wissen schon, dann sagen Sie mir Bescheid, ja?"  
  
"Und sie holen ihren Wunderlaser raus und machen diese Leute alle zu toleranten, aufgeschlossenen Menschen?" "Haruka..."  
  
"Ist doch so!" "Natürlich kann ich das nicht, aber man kann doch alles regeln wie unter zivilisierten Menschen."  
  
Damit entschwand der Lehrer und beschloss, anderen Schülern auf den Geist zu gehen- oder von ihnen angehimmelt zu werden.  
  
"Kami, jetzt macht der einen auf verständnisvollen Pädagogen." "Du kannst auch kein gutes Haar an ihm lassen."  
  
"Michiru, ich sehe es nur nicht ein, dass der Kerl sich in mein Privatleben einmischen will."  
  
"Komm schon... sag mal,ist dir nicht warm mit der Jacke?" "Jetzt wo du's sagst... dabei ist doch Herbst..." "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Okinawa liegt in den Subtropen!" "Och, und jetzt habe ich nur Wintersachen eingepackt..."  
  
Haruka grinste ihre Freundin unschuldig bis dämlich an. "Und das soll ich dir glauben?"  
  
"Tja..." "Wah, hey---" Michiru verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich verwirrt um. "Was denn?"  
  
Hinter den beiden stand wieder die Gruppe um Yohji, der Michiru einen Klaps auf den Hintern verpasst hatte.  
  
"Wir sind beim Bus, gedenken die Damen langsam einmal, ihre Taschen einzuladen?" Haruka zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sag mal, bist du besoffen oder sowas?" "Nö, aber ich hoffe, in der Herberge gibt's was Anständiges..."  
  
Michiru schlug die Hand vor die Stirn und hielt Haruka, die Yohji gerade packen wollte, am Arm fest.  
  
"Komm, lass uns einsteigen..." "Ich bring ihn um..."  
  
VI  
  
Die Jugendherberge bestand aus einem traditionell japanisch Gebauten Gebäude, in dem sich die Schlafzimmer befanden und einem angebauten Teil in westlicher Bauart.  
  
An die Herberge befand sich außerhalb von Naha und grenzte im Westen direkt an den Strand, wohingegen sich etwas weiter südlich ein ein tropischer Wald mit exotischen Pflanzen befand. Ein Paradies, wie es im Buche steht- das war Michirus erster Gedanke gewesen- bis sie die Horde Mittelschüler erblickte, die ebenfalls in der Herberge untergebracht war und ausprobierten, ob die Papierwände wirklich so stabil waren.  
  
Vorerst ließ die Klasse sich jedoch im Gemeinschaftszimmer nieder, wo der Inhaber des Hauses die Regeln innerhalb der Herberge erklärte. Anschließend ging es daran, die Zimmer zu verteilen.  
  
"Die Herren werden im alten Teil des Hauses übernachten, die Damen dahingegen im neuen Teil mit westlicher Einrichtung", erklärte Kataka- sensei.  
  
"Ja, direkt in der Nähe der Küche, wo sie hingehören!" kam von einem der "Männer".  
  
Haruka und Michiru versuchten, sich damit abzulenken, gegen die Wand zu starren und die Zwischenrufe zu ignorieren.  
  
"Also, das Sechserzimmer..."  
  
Als Tomohisa-sensei fragte, mit wem sie auf ein Zimmer wollen, kam von beiden nur ein Schulterzucken. Ob es jetzt zwei oder vier Mädels waren, mit denen sie ihr Zimmer teilten, war wirklich egal. 


	2. Kapitel II Ankunft

Möp... ich weiß nicht, ob das hier noch irgendwer liest, aber ich habe mir vor laaaaaaanger Zeit mal vorgenommen, alle Stories zu beenden, die ich mal angefangen habe... also !

Dankschöns für die Unterstützung & Sushi wie immer an Valli-chan ;;

Disclaimer: Trotz harter Arbeit, Haruka und Michiru gehören noch immer nicht mir.

Falls einer welche abzugeben hat...

**Kapitel II- Ankunft **

**I **

Schließlich waren Haruka und Michiru doch noch mit einem Viererzimmer davongekommen, das aufgrund der geringen Größe schon wenig Platz für spontane Parties, in denen die halbe Klasse sich ausgerechnet immer in dem Zimmer versammelt, dessen Einwohner nichts sehnlicher als schlafen wollen, ungeeignet war.

Mit den Zimmergenossinnen, Ai und Kasumi, hatten sie leider weniger Glück gehabt.

Die beiden beliebtesten- und zickigsten- Mädchen der Klasse waren, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, nicht minder enttäuscht, kein Zimmer für sich allein bekommen zu haben.

Auf dem Weg ins Zimmer stritten sich die beiden bereits laut darum, wer welchen Schrank besetzen würde.

„Wie wäre es einfach, wenn jeder ein Viertel des verfügbaren Stauraums bekommt?"; schlug Haruka trocken vor.

Sobald sie in dem Zimmer, dessen Einrichtung lediglich aus zwei einfachen Metallhochbetten, einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und zwei Spinden bestand, angekommen waren, riefen die beiden jedoch ein paar Jungs zu sich, die ihnen doch bitte „die Taschen tragen sollten".

Während Haruka es sich auf dem Boden bequem machte, inspizierte Michiru den Schrank.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mein Schminkzeugs in eines der Fächer lege, oder?", säuselte Michi.

Haruka zuckte mit den Schultern; der Großteil ihrer Kleidung war ohnehin schon zerknittert, weil Michiru die Koffer für sich beschlagnahmt hatte und Haruka nur ihre Sporttasche gelassen hatte, was machte es also aus, wenn sie gleich in der Tasche blieben?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein Pulk lachender Mitschüler kam herein, bei näherem Hinsehen Ai, Kasumi und fünf Jungs, von denen jeder zwei Taschen in der Hand hielt.

„Also, das könnt ihr ja jetzt alles schön in die Schränke einräumen, dann gibt's auch gaaaaaanz vielleicht ein Küsschen.", stichelten die Mädchen.

Haruka sah noch einmal genauer hin. Fünf Taschen pro Mädchen?  
Und sie hatte geglaubt, Michiru hätte zuviel eingepackt.  
Vielleicht wollten die beiden auch nur nach Okinawa auswandern?  
Gestört hätte es sie nicht.

Michiru seufzte.  
"Also, eure Schminktäschchen packt ihr am besten da hinein..."

**II**

Nachdem die meisten Leute- außer Ai und Kasumi vielleicht, und Haruka, die ihre Tasche brummend unter eines der Betten gestopft hatten, verkündete Tomohisa-sensei, inzwischen in Hawaiihemd und Shorts, dass sich die Klasse in einer halben Stunde zum Mittagessen treffen würde und danach das Programm der nächsten Tage besprechen würde.

Michiru, jetzt in einem hellblauen, rückenfreien Kleid, beschloss, diese halbe Stunde zu nutzen und Haruka in den Garten der Herberge zu lotsen.

Dort gab es einen großen Teich, in dem sich einige Koi tummelten.

Michiru setzte sich an den Rand und spielte mit den Fingern verträumt an der Wasseroberfläche.

Haruka hockte sich daneben und beobachtete die Kreise, die sich auf dem Wasser um Michis Finger abzeichneten.

„Na siehst du, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht."

Ironie? Haruka seufzte.

„Du hast Recht, es ist viel schlimmer."

„Haruka!"

Michiru spritzte ihrer Freundin etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Mh, das tut gut..."

„Ich kann dich auch direkt da reinschmeißen!", nickte die Violinistin.

Die Blonde grinste und legte die Arme von hinten um Michiru.

"Aber das tust du sowieso nicht."

„Wieso, so ein Wet-T-Shirt-Contest wäre doch etwas..."

„Und dann kommt mich sensei retten, super..."

Haruka hauchte leichte Küsse über Michiru's Hals, doch diese drehte sich weg.

„Man könnte uns sehen."

Einen Moment schwiegen beide.

Einer neugieriger Koi kam angeschwommen und nuckelte an Michirus Finger.

„Siehst du, sogar der blöde Fisch hat mehr Glück als ich!"

„Bekommt dir die Hitze nicht? Jetzt bist du schon eifersüchtig auf Fische! Und außerdem, der ist nicht blöd!"

„Tenou-san, Kaio-san?"

Die beiden zuckten zusammen.

Hinter ihnen stand Tomohisa.

Wie lange wohl schon?

„Habt ihr nicht gehört, es ist Essenszeit!"  
Besorgt blickte er zu Michiru, bis Haruka bemerkte, dass sie sie immer noch festhielt.

„Ist auch alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte der Lehrer.

„Ja, ja, mein Kreislauf hat ein bisschen gesponnen, Sie wissen ja, die Klimaumstellung.", winkte Michiru ab.

**III**

Nachmittags waren sie alle vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen, die nächsten Tage zu planen.

Zwar hatten sie vorher schon geplant, welche Aktivitäten sie mit der ganzen Klasse vorhatten, jedoch fielen nun jedem noch tausend andere Dinge ein...

Abends hatten sie dann mit der ganzen klasse einen langen Spaziergang durch den an die Herberge angrenzenden Wald gemacht, der noch einmal länger geworden war, weil Tomohisa-sensei darauf bestand, eine „Abkürzung" zu nehmen, die sich jedoch als Sackgasse erwiesen hatte.

Schließlich hatten Harukas Versuche, Michiru zu überreden, mit ihr gemeinsam duschen zu gehen, nicht gefruchtet.

Und so trottete sie gegen elf Uhr mit feuchtem Haar, T-Shirt und Pyjamahose missmutig wieder in Richtung ihres Zimmers, wo Ai und Kasumi schon bevor Haruka duschen gegangen war, verzweifelt versucht hatten, Michiru zum Trinken zu Überreden (sie hatten eine Flasche Sake eingeschmuggelt), damit sie mal „lockerer" und „redseliger" wurde.

Gerade, als sie um die Ecke zu ihrem Zimmer bog, rannte sie in einen kleinen, kugeligen Mann Ende vierzig mit dünnem Haar.

„Waaaaaaaaaaaas--- ach so, so dreist werdet ihr jetzt schon..."

Der kleine Mann wurde rot.

„Und dabei habe ich gerade erst die Zimmer kontrolliert! Ihr haltet euch ja für besonders schlau!"

Haruka sah ihn verzweifelt an. Was für ein Problem hatte dieser Mann – und: konnte sie ihm vielleicht helfen?

„Nani?"

„Ab elf Uhr keine Mädchen mehr auf den Jungenzimmern, und das gilt auch umgekehrt, mein Lieber."

Jetzt dämmerte es ihr.

„Ano... das verstehen Sie vollkommen falsch, sehen Sie...", versuchte sie zu erklären, doch er winkte ab.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, nur ein bisschen Karten spielen, nichts schlimmes, und dann rufen später die Eltern hier an beschweren sich, dass deine Freundin schwanger ist..."

Sie musste grinsen.

„Sicherlich nicht, wissen Sie..."  
"Glaubst du, ich falle auf die Unschuldsmiene und die ach so süßen blondgefärbten Haare hinein, junger Mann?"

Inzwischen hatte sich der Mann, offensichtlich der Besitzer der Herberge, soweit in Rage geredet, dass Michiru aus dem Zimmer hinauskam.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragte sie unwissend, als sie den hilflosen Blick in Harukas Augen sah.

„Ja, das gibt es, der Kerl hier wollte sich offensichtlich in euer Zimmer schleichen..."

Michiru lächelte mild.

„Der Kerl hier, ja? Kann es sein, dass sie eine Brille brauen?", fragte sie charmant und zog einen BH aus dem Wäschestapel auf Harukas Arm.

Der Besitzer errötete nun noch mehr und entschuldigte sich inbrünstig.

Haruka trottete hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer und Michiru folgte ihr.

„Großartig, steht die Option, im Teich zu schlafen, noch?", brummte die Blonde.

2005-06-16, 22:56


End file.
